


The Laundravengers

by cheathsk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, just like last time I should be doing school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheathsk/pseuds/cheathsk
Summary: Just Peter calling Tony Dad after a day of halloween-father son bonding. Inspired by a random line in my first fic and the fact that I absolutely love this trope.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	The Laundravengers

Sometimes Tony wonders what’s wrong with himself. He had made a lot of questionable life choices but now, standing in front of the mirror he knew that this one was, by far, the worst decision he had ever made. There was no coming back from this. “Alright kid I’ll give you anything you want. What is it? A Car? A house? Both?” He pleaded.

“Not a chance Mr. Stark! We made a deal remember?” Peter responded, as he made the finishing touches to the cheesiest and most uncomfortable ironing board costume the world had ever seen. It was roughly 70% duct tape, 30% cardboard, and 110% last minute creativity on the part of his very excited intern. Tony’s own iron costume was made of the same amount of creativity, but decidedly more duct tape. 

“I explicitly agreed to trick or treating, this costume contest idea goes far beyond the terms of our agreement” He shot back.

“Come-onnnn it’s for charity. Don’t be such a halloween scrooge!” 

“That’s not a thing, Pete. How about this? I give whatever charity you want an insane amount of money and you let me stay home.” Tony pleaded, knowing good and well that his fate was sealed.

“Nope!” Peter said smugly as he placed his last piece of duct tape. “Perfect! Lets goooo Mr. Stark”

“Not so fast kid!” Pepper interjected as she saw Peter dragging her very anguished looking fiance into the living room and towards the door. “This has to be documented,” she said, pulling out her phone and taking several pictures of the duo. “Don’t look so miserable Tony! It's going to be good PR at least.”

“Pep, it’ll ruin my entire reputation” Tony complained.

“Oh no! Not your perfect reputation!” Pepper rolled her eyes sarcastically as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek before whispering so only he could hear her, “Plus we all know you’d do anything your kid asked you to.” Tony mock rolled his eyes right back at her. 

“All right kid, let’s hit the road.”

“This is going to be so awesome!” The teen exclaimed bounding towards the elevator as Tony shuffled after him with as much dignity as he could muster. The iron costume was not exactly easy to move in. He was shocked it fit in the elevator to be honest. 

For all of his earlier trepidation, though, the evening wasn’t totally awful. He and Peter started out trick-or-treating hitting every possible house they could. Tony had asked the kid earlier that week if maybe he was too old to be trick or treating, to which Peter had responded along the lines of “the idea of an age limit on trick or treating is candy company propaganda”. True to his beliefs the kid seemed to be having the time of his life and thanks to his large and cumbersome costume Tony had yet to be recognized. Not that he would mind if he was, but it would definitely make it hard for he and Peter to keep trick-or-treating, and for all his miserable bravado he wouldn’t want his kid’s evening ruined by a bunch of paparazzi. 

“Alright we gotta head to the park for the contest Mr. uhhhhh,” Peter said, stopping mid-sentence because he didn’t want passersby to stop and look at the pair. “Mr. Stank.” 

“Remind me to kill Rhodey will you kid? When did he teach you that nickname?”

“Unimportant! And you would never kill uncle Rhodey now lets go!” Peter responded, pulling Tony in the direction of the park with the aforementioned costume contest. The billionaire lifted his eyebrows.

“Uncle Rhodey??” He questioned as the boy flushed red.

“Uh yeah he uh asked me to call him that at the last movie night we had.” Peter answered and Tony decided not to make a big deal of it. Though his heart warmed at the idea of his best friend also seeing his kid as family.

“Hmmm alright Pete lets go destroy this contest” He said finally yielding to the boys attempts to pull him towards the park. The pair had registered for the contest earlier that night, which entailed them picking a name for their costumes and taking a picture to be posted on the festival’s website where participants could cast a vote for their favorites by donating to the local animal shelter. Peter had coined the name “The laundravengers” claiming “Iron Man and Board Boy” was too obvious. The name was just terrible enough to be amazing. There was an hour to kill before the winners were to be announced. “Which carnival game do you want to play first while we wait?” Tony inquired.

“Can we try the shooting gallery?!” Peter responded very quickly. “Me and Ben used to play it every year trying to win the giant stuffed hippo, but I’d always get really close and then run out of allowance before we got it!” The admission caught Tony by surprise and he suddenly felt a little self conscious. In accompanying Peter tonight, on a night he had apparently spent with his uncle almost every year in the past, he was stepping into some pretty big shoes. He truly hoped he could do his best to fill them. As much as the kid meant to him he knew he would never take the place of his uncle in his heart. He just hoped he had his own place in Peter’s world. 

“Well Pepper gives me a pretty large allowance kid so let’s go make your uncle proud.” A lot of money and a very annoyed carnival worker later, his spiderkid was grinning ear to ear holding a giant purple hippo, and it was worth every dollar. Due to their extended time spent at the shooting gallery booth they only had fifteen minutes until the winners of the contest were to be announced so they made their way towards the small stage at the center of the festival. There they met their competition, a ketchup and mustard bottle duo, some avenger cosplayers with very detailed and impressive costumes, and the kid’s favorite, a man in a red shirt and khakis paired with a woman in a bathrobe meant to recreate the “Jake from State Farm” commercial. As far as Tony was concerned they were their greatest competition, but the fanciest costumes in the world never stood a chance to a good pun. The director of the animal shelter, who ran the festival stepped forward to address the crowd.

“Alright everyone it's time to announce our winners for our annual costume contest! Before that, however, I want to announce the grand total we raised for Animal Control Queens. This year we were able to raise $2487! Thank you all for your generosity, it will go to help us find homes for so many animals in need. Now, without further adieu, the winners of our annual costume contest are… The Laundravenders!” applause broke out in the small crowd as Tony and Peter stepped forward to accept a small trophy. Tony flashed his best celebrity smile before addressing their audience with all his usual snark. 

“Thank you all! I hope you don’t mind my intern here accepting that trophy for us- I don't really like to be handed things.- Listen as fans of both halloween and animals, we want to announce that Stark Industries will be contributing an additional 25,000 dollars to the money you kind people raised, and committing to any and all improvements the local shelter needs to help the animals they care for.” The applause got louder and the both Peter and the director looked taken aback. Tony hadn’t told the kid about his own donation because he wanted to surprise him. The two left the stage and the festival pretty quickly to avoid the press as much as possible. Once they had gotten away from the crowd Peter turned to his mentor and spouted out words at nearly 100 miles per hour.

“Mr. Stark that was so awesome! I had no idea you were going to donate to the shelter after the contest. Do you know how many animals that will help? It's amazing! And did you see how happy it made the director? Aunt May and I volunteer there once a month and I can’t wait to see what a difference it will make for the puppies and kittens and-”

“I'm glad we were able to help, kid, I know how much that place means to you.” Tony responded the second the kid paused to take a breath.

“Thanks for everything tonight though, Mr. Stark. For the trick or treating, for the hippo, and the contest it was just… it was awesome.” Peter finished, turning a little red again. Tony responded messing with the kid’s hair and throwing his arm around his shoulder.

“Of course Pete. I had a great time, despite my ruined reputation. What do you say we finish this night off with a scary movie and put away the pile of candy you’ve got there?”

“That sounds great Mr. Stark, but let’s change first. This costume is… itchy” Peter said, giving Tony the side eye as the man laughed. 

“Yeah kid, we can do that.”

…………………………………………………..

A few hours later the credits rolled on Friday the 13th and the kid was fast asleep on Tony’s shoulder. While he didn't want to disturb him he knew he would regret it in the morning if he slept in this position on the couch. “Hey Pete, wake up, it's time to head to bed.” The teen mumbled something unintelligible and actually snuggled closer to Tony’s side. “Alright Kid apparently the nice tactic isn't working, it’s time for aggressive negotiations” Tony responded as he reached and started to tickle him awake. Peters eyes shot open as he tried and failed to get away from his mentors relentless torture and he pleaded between laughs.

“Okay Okay… I’m up! I’m up!... stop...please!... Dad! Stop!” The kid’s eyes widened and for a split second both Tony’s world and his tickling stopped, but the man’s resolve only strengthened with his new title and he gave Peter a fake evil smile and continued.

“Not a chance!” When the teen finally managed to escape his grasp the two cleaned up their mess and parted ways for the night. Peter hesitated by his bedroom door and looked a little nervous.

“Goodnight… Dad.” He said making Tony beam.

“Night, Pete” He responded, ruffling the kid’s hair before heading towards his own bedroom. “Sleep tight” 

He considered calling Pepper immediately to tell her what the kid had called him but she had left for a business meeting earlier that evening and was probably tired. He could wait until morning to brag about his kid calling him “dad”. Instead he got into bed and addressed F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

“You got that on video. Right Fri?”

“Yes boss. I also have it saved to the file you named Spiderkid’s Baby Album.”

“Good.”


End file.
